


Please Don't Stop the Music

by Blue_Five



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Burlesque, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Jackson up on an invite to visit the club he works bar at -- but he doesn't know about the show that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Stop the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie_Is_A_Contranym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/gifts).



> For Annie who always brings my spirits up--it's pain, death, blood & guts-free!

Derek inclined his chin toward the bartender, Jackson. The younger man grinned and finished pouring the draft he had in hand before walking over to where Derek sat.

“Hey, you came,” Jackson said, smiling.

“Yeah ... remind me why I'm here again?” Derek asked tiredly.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Because it's _fun_? Or have you completely forgotten how to do that?”

“Do what, Jackson?”

“God save me from grumpy-ass werewolves,” Jackson growled back at Derek.

Derek glared and looked around quickly. “ _Watch it_ ,” Derek hissed.

Jackson chuckled. “Really? You think I'm _that_ dense?” He allowed his eyes to shift to an eerie neon blue and his fangs to descend before returning to his normal human facade.

The guy sitting next to Derek glanced over his shoulder with glowing yellow eyes and a smile before turning back to his date who was giggling with the same gold gaze. Derek frowned at Jackson who shrugged.

“I've only been trying to get you to come out here for, what ... a year?” Jackson said. “Trust me ... the ones who aren't 'in the club' so to speak? They tend to leave and not come back ... place gives them the creeps from what I've been told.”

Derek sighs. “Fine ... I should have listened to you ... so why'd you get so hyper about it all of a sudden? You really poured on the pressure last week.”

Jackson filled a few more orders and then came back to Derek. “I think I'll let you figure it out, big guy.”

“Jax ...” Derek growled.

Jackson smiled and held up his hands. “If it makes you feel better, I am not the only one involved. Check out the table near the stage.”

Derek looked over. He'd ignored the audience on his way into the tiny lounge. Now he saw hands go up to wave – Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Aiden. Eyes narrowed he looked back at Jackson who was dutifully wiping down a glass. He looked up through his lashes and winked.

“Just go sit down, dude. It'll be fine, promise,” Jackson said.

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. He frowned again as he realized someone was missing from the group but not from the building. “Where's Stiles? He's around here somewhere, I can smell him. He smells ... anxious.”

Jackson shrugged. “He'll show up, it's a small place. He's probably trying to hit on someone ... you know how he gets.”

Derek nodded but the frown stayed in place. He didn't like the picture that Jackson's words painted. He'd been half in love with Stiles for two years now ... but his own insecurity kept him from reaching out ... from trying. Derek didn't want to think that maybe he'd waited to long but there wasn't any reason for Stiles to assume he felt any particular way about him. He was a member of the pack ... that was all he'd allowed Stiles to read from him. It was hard some nights. Still, if the young man was here tonight maybe it was time to say something. Maybe it was time to try.

“Yo, Derek,” Jackson said, snapping his fingers. “It's about to get crazy busy and crowded in here so why don't you go settle in with the gang?” He pushed a tray with several beer bottles on it toward the wolf. Derek nodded and moved off, dancing between people before reaching the table. Scott grinned from ear to ear.

“Hey, Derek ... have a seat ... I got those ...” Scott said, taking the tray and handing out the drinks.

Derek sat quietly and listened to the usual babble that went on between the teens. It was less annoying now that they were all over eighteen and heading toward adulthood in earnest but it grated nonetheless. Mostly, Derek thought, because Stiles still hadn't made an appearance. And the anxious note in his scent was only growing stronger. Leaning toward Lydia, he voiced his concern and Jackson's suspicion. The redhead regarded him coolly.

“What difference would it make if he _was_ hitting on someone, Derek?” Lydia asked primly.

Derek blinked. “It – I – yeah ... I don't need this,” Derek said, standing.

Lydia made a disgusted huff and muttered. “I _told_ you.”

“ _Lydia ..._ ” Scott said, annoyed.

“What? No wonder he's not an alpha anymore ... he walks away every time. _Every_ . _Time_.” Lydia stated.

Derek looked at the banshee, his temper ready to burst. Aiden's eyes were glowing blue in warning. Kira spoke, her soft voice cutting through the tension.

“Shut up, Lydia. Derek ... sit down.” Kira said firmly. Derek did, unsure as to why. The little fox looked at him directly. “It's not a big secret how much you like him, Derek ... how much you care about him. We all saw you when the _nogitsune_ had him ... you were ready to kill anything and anyone you had to in order to get him back. And do not think for one second you fooled anyone into thinking those tears were for the _pack_ when it was said and done. You were crying for _him_ , weren't you?”

Derek couldn't talk. His voice simply wouldn't work. She was half his size and age but she'd managed to spear straight through to his heart. He nodded mutely, grabbing a beer that was somehow in his reach and swallowing it down in three large gulps. Kira smiled kindly.

“So relax and let it happen then ... Stiles is helping out backstage with the show tonight. He'll be out later and you two can finally talk, ok?”

Derek nodded again and looked at Scott. “ ... you realize you'll never win an argument with her, right?”

Scott grinned broadly and shrugged. “I could get used to that, I think.”

Derek sighed and took Aiden's beer before he could get it to his lips. He growled when the other werewolf protested.

“Boys, boys,” Lydia said, smiling calmly. Derek looked at her and she arched one eyebrow. “What?”

Aiden chuckled. “What Lydia wants, Lydia gets.”

Derek had to admit ... he was learning that the hard way.

* * *

As it turned out, the show was a burlesque review. Derek watched in some awe as women of every shape and size moved across the stage to music of all sorts. Some were classic burlesque but most were some sort of sexy blend of past and present. The thing that blew his mind was the way the performances actually had him half-hard and there wasn't the expected nudity. The dancers each had some sort of act ... something tied to the song. They removed parts of skillfully designed costumes as they moved through the performance and Derek found himself stuck by the _art_ of it all. Some of it was hot as hell ... other dancers were funny and had him nearly in tears. Each woman teased their breasts and buttocks through the music, usually ending up with their breasts exposed save for the pasties which carefully covered each nipple. Some had tassels that spun in defiance of physics ... the one guy – _boylesque_ was the term they used – had put the tassels strategically on his ass cheeks. Derek laughed uproariously as the man made them rotate so fast it looked he might actually take off.

Out of all the female bodies, Derek found himself liking one particularly heavyset woman who moved with a confidence he didn't see often these days. She knew she was large ... she had rolls on her body that somehow didn't look out of place or disgusting. Derek knew her body was probably never going to grace the pages of any men's magazine – she was definitely not the public version of sexuality that those rags catered to. For all that, Derek thought she was beautiful ... and fucking sexy. He smiled to himself thinking Kate would have choked on her own intestines if she saw him making eye love to the voluptuous looker in front of him – she was definitely the sort to degrade and insult a person for their lack of physical attractiveness (in her eyes). Hell, if his conversation with Stiles didn't work out ... Derek was disappointed to note that her dance was over. Derek swallowed self-consciously of his beer, willing his anatomy to calm down. He heard a chuckle from behind him. Jackson's voice sounded close to his ear.

“Beth is her name ... and she's taken,” the younger werewolf smiled.

Derek raised his eyebrows. Jackson blew an amused raspberry. “Please ... I'm not even _close_ to her type.”

Jackson jerked his chin toward a man with a clean-shaven head and a highly ripped body. He looked over and raised his beer with red glowing eyes. Derek, Scott and Aiden all returned the gesture, making Lydia giggle. Kira was laughing with a hand over her mouth.

“ _Ennis_??”

“Guess she likes alphas ... and bald guys,” Jackson said with a shrug. He looked around the table. “You guys ok? The last act is up.”

Derek made a disappointed sound but he was looking forward to getting to talk to Stiles. He intended to get a backstage tour to see what all Stiles had been helping with. Everyone waved Jackson off and Derek settled back to watch the last dancer. He missed the knowing wink Jackson sent the rest of the group. The lights dimmed as the MC – a pert platinum blonde wearing a white ensemble that demonstrated _all_ her assets – announced the final act and the lights dimmed.

* * *

When the lights came up, the dancer stood with his back to the audience. It was a guy and he wore a black suit with a glittering black fedora. One hand was held out to the side and it moved sinuously with the beat of the song. When he turned around, Derek thought his heart was going to lodge in his throat and never come out.

_**It's gettin late** _

_**I'm making my way over to my favorite place** _

_**I gotta get my body moving** _

_**shake the stress away** _

_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way** _

_**Possible candidate (yeah)** _

Stiles moved across the stage like he'd been born there. Gone was the flailing, scrambling, slightly twitchy boy Derek had fallen so hard for – whether he wanted to admit it or not. Derek had a hard time breathing as Stiles squatted near the edge of the stage and met Derek's eyes as his body undulated back up to standing.

  _ **Who knew,** _

_**That you'd be up here looking like you do** _

_**You're making staying over here impossible** _

_**Baby I must say your aura is incredible** _

_**If you don't have to go, don't** _

Derek watched the young man take off his white gloves in a way that had the werewolf wanting to tear the rest of his clothes off. He was spellbound and unable to look away. He was quite sure he would catch all manner of hell from the pack but at that very moment, he could have given a fuck.

_**Do you know what you started** _

_**I just came here to party** _

_**But now we're rockin on the dancefloor** _

_**Acting naughty** _

_**Your hands around my waist** _

_**Just let the music play** _

_**We're hand in hand** _

_**Chest to chest** _

_**And now we're face to face**_  

Derek had never seen Stiles move this way. The young man's attention wasn't only on Derek – he obviously had a room full of fans to satisfy. The thought made Derek's breath suddenly turn into a low growl. Scott put his hand on Derek's arm and ... wonder of wonders ... the young alpha pulled his stress out. He looked away from Stiles for one blink and saw Scott nod and grin. Oh yeah, he was in for it when he showed his face again. The music rose into a crescendo as the singer belted out the chorus.

  _ **I wanna take you away** _

_**lets escape into the music** _

_**Dj let it play** _

_**I just can't refuse it** _

_**Like the way you do this** _

_**Keep on rockin to it** _

_**Please don't stop the** _

_**Please don't stop the music** _

_**I wanna take you away** _

_**lets escape into the music** _

_**Dj let it play** _

_**Like the way you do this** _

_**Keep on rockin to it** _

The suit jacket came off ... the sleeves of the shirt followed, revealing a pair of suspenders holding up the black pants and a black tie. Derek sucked down another beer as Stiles took off the tie and taunted him with it by drawing it between his legs and around his neck. He could imagine that happening in the privacy of his loft ... Derek was suddenly struck by _many_ things he wanted to happen in the privacy of his loft ... most of them included Stiles naked and under him. Or over him ... Derek decided Stiles naked was of primary importance. 

_**Please don't stop the music** _

_**Please don't stop the** _

_**Please don't stop the** _

_**Please don't stop the music** _

_**Baby are you ready cause it's getting close** _

_**Don't you feel the passion ready to explode** _

_**What goes on between us no one has to know** _

_**This is a private show (oh)** _

Stiles was definitely looking directly at Derek for that verse. Derek could no longer scent anxiousness ... instead ... Derek groaned. Stiles was exuding raw animal confidence and intent. Derek suddenly had no doubt at all in his head how the evening was going to end. 

_**Do you know what you started** _

_**I just came here to party** _

_**But now we're rockin on the dancefloor** _

_**Acting naughty** _

_**Your hands around my waist** _

_**Just let the music play** _

_**We're hand in hand** _

_**Chest to chest** _

_**And now we're face to face** _

_**I wanna take you away** _

_**lets escape into the music** _

_**Dj let it play** _

_**I just can't refuse it** _

_**Like the way you do this** _

_**Keep on rockin to it** _

_**Please don't stop the** _

_**Please don't stop the music** _

_**I wanna take you away** _

_**lets escape into the music** _

_**Dj let it play** _

_**Like the way you do this** _

_**Keep on rockin to it** _

_**Please don't stop the music** _

_**Please don't stop the** _

_**Please don't stop the** _

_**Please don't stop the music** _

_**(Please don't stop the music** _

_**Please don't stop the music** _

_**Please don't stop the music)**_  

Derek never would remember how he made it home in one piece. All he could recall after the show was over and done was that he somehow managed to get himself and Stiles to his bed and they were naked almost before they hit the sheets. And much of the following week was spent in said bed making up for lost time while Stiles demonstrated how dancing had managed to make him even 'bendier' than before.

Derek never missed a show after that and Stiles only had to hum the song he'd danced to so long ago and he was guaranteed to find himself with an armful of werewolf. For his own part, Derek endured the screams and catcalls from Stiles' fans because he was so madly in love with the human he knew he'd endure whatever came next just to wake up next to his amber-eyed beauty.

_**Dj let it play** _

_**I just can't refuse it ...** _

(Derek was sort of disheartened to find out he wasn't Beth's type either ... )

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ... I have a total boylesque crush on this guy. I go see him every time he performs ... and I finally decided it fit Derek and Stiles to a "T". Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> http://youtu.be/4XTpb5YilP4


End file.
